


Distraction

by schiggy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schiggy/pseuds/schiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga mess around in a broom closet.<br/>(that's it that's the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Suga's ashamed of himself, a little bit.  Maybe more than just a little.

He's never considered himself to have a one-track mind.  To be frank, sex just wasn't something Suga ever really thought much about, much less something he focused on.  It seemed kind of frivolous, uncivilized, even vulgar, and there were always so many more important things on his mind.  But ever since he first kissed Sawamura Daichi, Suga can't focus on lectures, can't finish his homework.  His head's full of thoughts that don't feel like his own, new thoughts, about lips on his neck and big, rough hands on his skin.  He keeps waking up, sweaty and tangled in his sticky sheets, half-rested and fully disappointed (in himself or in the falsity of his dreams, he's not sure).  This is _crass_ , he scolds himself.  Completely gross.  He feels like he owes everyone around him an apology.  What would his mother think?

Suga's astronomically glad his mother isn't here, because right now he's risking his position on the honors list (and possibly suspension, now that he thinks about it) to kiss Daichi in the second-floor janitor's broom closet.  There's a shelf digging into his shoulder blades, it smells like dust and cleaning solution, and Daichi's fingers are still tugging at his hair when their lips part with a small wet sound that makes Suga's stomach drop.  Daichi's mouth drags light and dry across Suga's cheek, pressing a chaste little peck to the freckle under Suga's left eye before detouring to the hinge of his jaw.

"Stop worrying about getting in trouble," Daichi mutters, breath ruffling the hair just behind his ear. "You're the one who brought me up here."  Fingers smooth over the other side of his neck, stroking through the soft hair at his nape.  His eyes are warm in the sparse light that filters around the closed door.  Suga can only see bits and pieces of him; he's mostly a big familiar shape, a warm solid presence pressed against his front, and Suga melts against him when he kisses under his ear, held up by the big palms pressed to the dip of his spine. 

"I can't help it." Suga's voice is low and muffled by the shoulder of Daichi's sweater.  "And I had to get you up here, I was getting too distracted in class."  Suga runs his hands across the broad plane of Daichi's back, tips his head to the side when Daichi noses his neck, nips a kiss there.  He can feel the curve of his slight smile against his skin.

"Why's that?"

Suga huffs a short self-deprecating laugh.  "You were chewing your pen."

Daichi's smirk grows wider against his throat, and Suga feels warm down to his toes.  " _Well_ , Koushi.  It looks like we have-" Daichi reaches behind himself, pulling Suga's arm over his own head and holding Suga's wrist to the faint light, checking the watch he wears-"about thirty minutes left of lunch.  That's more than enough time, wouldn't you say?"

"Time for what?"

"To take care of your distraction."

Suga goes pink, hopes Daichi can't see it in the dark.  That's what he was hoping he wouldn't say.  " _Dai_ chi.  School's in session, there are _teachers_ \- we're going to get _expelled._ "

"Sure, with that attitude."  The cavalier grin Daichi throws Suga makes his chest constrict, and there are huge palms sliding to Suga's waist, and this is a horrible idea.  It's a bad idea when Daichi pulls him by his belt loops to rub him up against his thigh; it's still a bad idea when Suga can't help but kiss him back when he leans in, tongues sliding hot together.  They pull apart, and Suga is slightly appalled at how appealing the idea of continuing to grind against Daichi sounds.  He's hyper-aware of every footstep outside, jumpy in Daichi's arms, distressed over his own compromising position.  "Hey.  It's okay, this closet hardly gets used.  Nobody's gonna walk in on us."

Suga runs a hand down Daichi's back, slips it under his sweater, slides it back up.  Daichi's tee shirt is just a thin layer between his hand and warm skin. He smells like shampoo and aftershave, achingly familiar when Suga breathes it in.  "Shouldn't we just wait until later, Daichi?  I don't know what I was thinking, we should go back down, you're going to miss lunch."  It's hard to pay attention to anything but the buzz of students outside and the unwanted heat between his legs.

"You're going to go back to class like this?"  Daichi punctuates his words with a grab at Suga's crotch, cupping him through his pants, and Suga's knees wobble.  It takes a second for his brain to catch up with his body, and then his face heats furiously.

"Oh my god, Daichi!  You can't just-"  But then Daichi's hand is tightening, rubbing.  Suga tries to squeeze his thighs together, but all he succeeds in doing is pressing Daichi's hand even tighter against his groin, and the rough drag of the fabric over his skin makes sparks fly behind his eyelids.  Daichi leans down to kiss Suga again, sucks his lower lip into his mouth, laves over it with his tongue and teeth until it's swollen and tastes coppery and Suga is whining faintly.  His hips are pushing half-consciously into Daichi's hand.

"Want me to stop?"  Daichi looks so large in the cramped space of the closet when Suga peels one eye open. His broad shoulders nearly fill the space between the shelves on either side.  There's concern in his voice but his hand is still moving between Suga's thighs, the other one a hot weight on his lower back.  Suga shudders and shakes his head, shame prickling across the back of his neck.  There are _students_ on the other side of that flimsy door, blissfully unaware, going about their days.  Suga can't even get through one short class without thinking about _this._

The rubbing stops suddenly, and Suga fights down the urge to grab Daichi's wrist.  "Not gonna keep going unless I hear you say you want me to," says Daichi, pressing his lips to Suga's hot forehead.  Suga hides his face in the crook of Daichi's neck.  It's hard to stand sometimes, the way Daichi can read him like an open book.  Complete frustrating stillness.  Daichi is really going to wait.

He turns his head, plants a kiss behind Daichi's ear, sucks at the spot a little as an afterthought.  In a very tiny voice, as if saying it quietly enough will keep him from having to hear himself, he breathes, " _Please don't stop_." 

Daichi pulls back a few inches, gives him a winning smile.  "I can do that."

When their lips come together this time, it's with direction.  They don't have long, and every second they spend in here increases their chances of being discovered.  Daichi's tongue sweeps behind Suga's teeth, ticklish across the roof of his mouth, and Suga opens his jaw wider, dirtier.  More heated now, Daichi presses bruise-hard against his lips, turns his head to deepen the angle.  _Shouldn't be doing this, should really -_ Suga pulls in a sharp breath when Daichi sucks at his tongue, the sensation stirring the lazy heat swirling in his gut.  The back of his head bumps lightly against a shelf, making something above them rattle and threaten to fall, but Suga forces himself to ignore it, _stop fretting, not gonna get caught_.  Instead, he pulls Daichi closer with a hand sliding up his spine to the back of his neck, nails dragging through his short hair.  Daichi sighs against his mouth, presses into the touch like a contented cat, and Suga smiles into their kiss.

Suga knows it's going to mark embarrassingly when Daichi nips at his throat, sucks hard kisses down the exposed skin when he tilts his head to the side.  The idea of heading back to class, tugging up his collar to hide the fresh bruises, makes his ears burn and, horrifyingly, makes his dick plump up against the fly of his school slacks.  Daichi feels the whimper vibrate through his pale throat, under his lips.  His eyes flick up.  At the same time, he smooths a hand down Suga's stomach, past his waistband, to cup him through his boxers.  Suga's noise dies in his throat.

"Shh, Koushi, good, I've got you."  And then Daichi's hands are running down the backs of Suga's thighs, his calves, and fuck, Daichi is dropping to his knees on the dusty floor.

Oh god.  "You don't have to-"

"Are you kidding?  I _like_ to."  In the murky dark, Daichi's fumbling with Suga's fly.  He pops it open soon enough, overeager fingers quickly mapping out the shape of Suga's hardening cock through the fabric, and Suga doesn't know what to do with his hands.  He tries not to look down, instead inspects the row of moldering boxes occupying the shelf across from him at eye level, tries to ignore the (worryingly loud) sound of his zipper being tugged down. Daichi presses his mouth over the outline of Suga's dick, breathes hot around it through the heavy knit, feels the trapped shape swell and strain towards his tongue as Suga jumps and his shaky hands finally settle on Daichi's shoulders. 

"I was just planning on kissing you for a while," Suga breathes, voice high.  He's on edge - he can't help but start every time a nearby door closes, or footsteps pass a little too close for comfort.  Somehow it doesn't make Daichi's hot mouth seem any less inviting.

Daichi doesn't respond, not really.  His eyes flick up again to meet Suga's, and he _mmm_ s softly against Suga's covered groin, letting the vibrations roll against the stiffness under his mouth.  His hands come up to spread across Suga's ass, pulling his hips forward, rubbing the bulge in the front of his pants against his lips and cheek, and Suga's mouth goes completely dry.

The silence in the closet is tangible as Daichi pulls Suga's boxers aside and exposes his erection, pink and desperate in the subdued glow from the hallway.  Suga holds his breath and waits for Daichi's touch, his eyes still trying to adjust to the dark; the shadows blanketing the two of them make it difficult to anticipate Daichi's next move, keeping him jittery and sensitive to the slightest contact.  The sparse light catches in Daichi's hair and on the sheen of his open mouth as he leans forward - then Suga's sucking in a surprised breath as warm lips press plush against the tip of his cock.  Looking down, he can just make out the shape of Daichi's fingers before they come up to encircle the base of his dick.

One tiny sucking kiss right against the slit, and then Daichi's swiping the glans back and forth through the damp on the inside of his lower lip.  Suga finds himself wishing he could see better, wants to see the color dusting Daichi's cheekbones as he works him over.  He feels Daichi's eyes on him, watching his face as a hot tongue searches out the sweet little sensitive spot just below the crown.  Suga's thighs tense under his hands, and Daichi raises an eyebrow, laves the spot roughly over and over until Suga starts to curl in on himself, mouthing silently.

Suga's dick is short and swollen fat, easy for Daichi to slide his lips over completely, press them all the way to the thick base, mouth watering around the intrusion.  Suga, squeezing his eyes shut, marvels at how hot and pillowy that mouth can be, all slick suction and thick swirling tongue.  With his eyes closed he can picture Daichi's mouth in detail, the shiny pink of his lips over the sharp angle of his jaw, cheeks hollowing dramatically as he loses himself to the rhythm of his sucking.  A deliberate, gentle scrape of blunt teeth near his base has Suga's toes curling, his balls pulling tight to his body, and he thinks he could come right now if Daichi wanted him to.  

He slits open his eyes.  Daichi is bringing one hand up to cradle his tight-swollen balls, forcing a low noise out of him at the new sensation of his delicate stretched skin against the calloused palm.  His oversensitive flesh is tugged and squeezed gently as Daichi drags the flat of his tongue in small circles under Suga's cockhead.

" _Uhhffuck-_ "  Suga feels like he's melting.  He slaps a hand over his own mouth and squeezes his eyes shut again.  His knees feel like they'll give out if he doesn't keep them locked.

" _Hmmmm,_ " Daichi hums in response.  His lips are suctioned tight and pulling backwards towards the tip, and Suga thinks he can feel himself _leaking_ , even though the liquid is immediately swiped away by Daichi's tongue.  When he reaches the ridge around the glans, Daichi stops to toy with Suga's slit, pressing into it with the pointed tip of his tongue, coaxing Suga's cock to drool even more.  This time his groan is muffled by the sleeve of his sweatshirt, forced over his mouth and clenched between his teeth.  His dick tries to jerk against Daichi's prodding tongue, and Daichi makes an amused little noise; the vibrations go straight to Suga's balls.

"Ha- _aah -_ _your m-"_

Daichi pulls back.  His lips _pop_ crudely over the head, and Suga's dick shudders out a swollen bead of precum in their wake.  His skin feels raw and tight, naked in the open air, wet all over his cock.  Daichi's fingers continue to jack loosely at his base, sliding easily through the slick mess he left with his mouth.  "Wish I could really see you," he breathes reverently.  His lips and chin are shiny.  "Look so good.  Taste even better."

Suga is squirming against the shelves digging into his back, eyes glazed.  "S'vulgar," he says, hips pushing against the empty air.  "Don't tell me-"

"Tell you what, how I love sucking you?  Love taking you so deep I choke on it?"  Daichi grins filthy when Suga sputters, dark eyes on the new drop of precum shivering at his slit.  "I think you _like_ hearing me say those things.  Look at you, Koushi."

Suga shakes his head.  He doesn't look Daichi in the eye.  He's so hard it's nearly painful, his head's swimmy from all the blood directing itself south.  He can feel it all thrumming between his legs.

"I think you even like having me in this closet.  Like that we could get caught at any second."  Daichi's mouth is hovering near his tip again, and Suga can feel his words break over his damp skin.  His thighs are shaking, tense with the strain of keeping himself upright. 

"I-I don't - soon, we need to - back to class-"  Every time Suga tries to talk, Daichi swipes his thumb around under the head of his dick, ruining his speech.

There are footsteps approaching in the hallway, clicking nearer and nearer, and Daichi chooses that as a sign to fasten his mouth over Suga's cock again, sucking enthusiastically.  Suga shoves both hands up to cover his face, convinced this is the end of his high school career, but Daichi reaches for his arm and pulls his sleeve until Suga's hand is resting on the back of his head.  His eyes gleam like an invitation.

 _Click click click,_ the footsteps draw nearer, and Suga is trying to squeeze his legs together again around Daichi's ears but Daichi is pushing them apart as far as the uniform pants around his knees will let him, sucking with ardor, head bobbing and stubble scratching the pale insides of Suga's thighs.  It takes one more press of Daichi's tongue to his slit, alongside the realization that there's someone _right outside that door_ , to force Suga over the edge.  He bites down _hard_ on his clenched fist and swallows his strangled noise, his other hand tightening in Daichi's hair like a lifeline.  Then he's spilling into Daichi's mouth in gut-wracking pulses and he doesn't stop sucking, swallowing in hard rippling pulls around Suga's overstimulated cock.  It's debilitatingly good, sets all his muscles clenching from his shoulders to his stomach to his toes, and Suga feels his own hot slick rolling down his balls and Daichi's chin when the other can't swallow fast enough, squeezing his eyes shut until he sees colors and feels completely fucking empty.

Daichi gives Suga a couple last sucks, making his thighs quiver again, then pulls off, wipes his mouth on his sleeve.  The footsteps are fading down the hallway, just someone passing by, and Daichi looks incredibly satisfied for somebody sporting a massive tent in his pants.  His lips look raw and red. Suga feels just about ready to dissolve into the floor.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late," says Daichi, rising to his feet.  He dusts off his knees, kisses Suga softly on the lips, then hisses as tries to adjust his pants and sweater to hide the bulge.  "Fuck.  I didn't think this through."

Suga's head is still spinning with images of Daichi on his knees.  He's having trouble settling his breathing. "That was…let's do that again sometime."  

Daichi grins fondly down at his vice captain where he's sagging against the shelves of cleaning solution, clothes in disarray and hair a finger-carded mess.  He hands him his jacket, brushing off the dust.  "Alright, you delinquent.  Get your pants back on."

**Author's Note:**

> agressive top!suga is Really Fun but innocent suga is also Really Fun? what happened to my life? nobody even asked me to write this, but it got so long??? I am spiraling out of control


End file.
